Fics for a friend
by 0Zz0Zz0
Summary: What the title says.
1. Petal's Demise

Scared light amber eyes widened and ears flattened as the frightened girl watched in silent horror as her sister crumbled to the stony, cold ground, hazel eyes never to reopen. The dead girl's dark features seemed to blend in with the cold, stone floor of the cave.

"Now," the pale, young man said deeply across the dimly lit chamber, hair as black as ink blending into the cave. "Please us well, or…" He smirked cruelly, "Do you wish to join her?"

The little girl, only a child and either to innocent to see the evil, cruelty and ugliness of the world or stupidly refusing to believe them, shook her head fearfully. Tears of despair and frustration in her eyes, she crawled forward watching her captor smirk in victory as he unzipped his black pants, revealing an enormous bugle, the type that tantalized and could destroy you, straining against the black boxers like a wild, unhinged, forming-mouthed dog snarling and clawing at his cage. Once close enough, the dangerously handsome man grabbed her thin, pale, wrists in his large, warm, strong, hands. Smirking as felt the frailness and boniness, he guided her hands to his boxers, curling them around the faint silver-ish waistband and making her pull them down.

"Suck." He said commandingly, his beautifully dark, deep, hypnotizing tone leaving no room for argument. The girl detected a mocking undertone in that beautifully dark voice, as if daring, no _challenging_ her to disobey him. Shocking, she found no urge within her, instead consumed by an overwhelming desire to please and obey him. Starting hesitantly, she took him in slowly as he moaned needily, as if finally giving in to an instinct he'd been denying himself. The girl suddenly, much to her shock, felt a primal, savage energy race thought her veins as refreshing as an ice-cold stream but as dark, shocking and strangling as venom.

' _Fireclan, what happening to me?'_ She thought to her dark-minded ancestors as she went faster, now more eager and obedient. She'd never been taught the feeling of lust, therefor she couldn't recognize it. All she knew was this darkly beautiful man, if he could even be called that, had crawled into her mind, burrowing deeper and deeper, determined to rob her of every ounce of sanity. She was nothing but an obedient, mindless, willing, dog to him now broken from the inside out, build back up with nothing but the overwhelming _urge_ to please and obey.

The man smirked, drunk off the power he held and wanting more, "That right…." He panted, both from pleasure and addictive power, "good girl…." He praised, reaching a shaky hand to scratch under her chin, coaxing a purr from her which sent vibrations of pleasure up his spine. "Uhhh…...!" He gasped, a slight smirk on his handsome, pale face.

A blonde haired young woman, older than the child and holding the same hypnotizing beauty as the man, walked out of the shadows, her pale hair and bright eyes oddly fitting for the darkness that surrounded her. She smirked, eyes roaming over the girl, stopping at her plump, squeezable, round ass.

Humming in pleasure and anticipation, she lovingly and smugly rubbed the enormous bugle in her pants, "Patience, beast." She spoke to it, "we'll both get what we need." Positioning herself behind the girl, she softly flicked the flimsy, torn fabric that served as a 'covering' aside, plugging in hungrily without mercy or warning.

"Ha..." The man gasped, pleasure being fueled by the girl's muffled screech of pain around his cock, "g-glad y-you…c-could make i-it."

The woman smirked, "I couldn't miss this," She replied, petting the girls white-tipped ears condescendingly, as if she were just their property. They both thrust fast and hard, making the most out of their toy until they both came inside her deeply, the woman with a blissful moan and the man with a deep, possessive, dominating growl.

Recovering, the man reached down and a flash of glowing red appeared in the girl's vison before all went black.

"Sorry, Sun." The man said, directing his weapon at blonde haired woman, "playtime's over." He swung the glowing red blade and a piercing scream was heard throughout cave before the woman was forever silenced by an abrupt and sickening _swoosh_.

* * *

Amber, Sun and Petal were submitted by Tina-chan V, Sun is based off Moonpetal from _**Blurred**_

 _ *****_ **This is a (very) late birthday present to Tina-chan V**

 **Originally published:** 6/17/2017


	2. Labor of Lust

The tom panted harshly, giving a long, drawn out hiss as another searing, pulsing, wave of pain crashed over him.

"You're doing great, Ripplecloud. One more push, you're ok." A white and ginger tom assured his mate, giving him a comforting lick between his ears. The tom 'Aww'ed quietly in sympathy for him as a relentless, violent contraction gripped his poor mate. The silvery tom collapsed in the lush, mossy nest as a small, slimy shape fell into it with a wet _'plop'_.

The white and ginger tom carefully bit the slimy sack away, causing a pale she-kit to tumble out.

"A she-kit!" The green-eyed tom, Cloudfire, announced excitedly. Ripplecloud as his-no he and _Cloudfire's_ daughter instinctively squirmed toward him.

"Her name's Iriskit." Ripplecloud said softy, smiling down at her before gasping and jerking away sharply.

"Uh." Cloudfire gasped, nudging the kit away gently. "There's another one." He said.

"S—SHE'S STUCK! The laboring tom exclaimed fearfully as his felt the kits small shoulder still inside him. Cloudfire rubbed his mate's swollen, extended stomach gently, coaxing the kit out. Gently biting the sack, a white she-kit tumbled out, small and breathing weakly. The distressed tom frantically licked the kit, but his efforts were in vein as the kit stilled, forever silent.

"Cl-Cloudfire?" A weakened Ripplecloud asked, feeling AshClan call him.

"I'm sorry, she's gone." He said, voice choked with grief and eyes brimming with tears.

"Poppykit." Ripplecloud whispered.

"What?"

"Her name is Poppykit." Ripplecloud looked up into his mate's beautiful green eyes, "Take care of yourself and Iriskit, Cloudfire. I love you so much." And with that, his blue eyes clouded over as his spirit ascended to AshClan.

"What! No! P-Please Ripplecloud, come back! Come back and help me raise our daughter!" He exclaimed, nudging and licking his mate in a vain attempt to awaken him. Accepting the truth, he threw his head back, yowling his despair to the sky.

* * *

Iris, now a rouge, stared teary-eyed at the mound of dirt and rock that was Cloudfire's grave, _'I'm sorry…that it had to come to this, Cloudfire. Hopefully you've reunited with Ripplecloud and Poppykit in AshClan."_ With that, she turned away with a heavy heart.

* * *

 **Ripplecloud** **,** **Cloudfire** **and Poppykit were submitted by Tina-chan V  
** **Iriskit/Iris belongs to me**

 **Originally Published** : Nov 6, 2017


	3. TOrTuRe PoRn

The girl is based off of Mistcloud from Tina-chan V's discontinued Lustful Lives

* * *

The pale, naked figure panted harshly, a thin sheen of sweat coating her agonized face. More dripped down her face, blurring her vison, with every pant and whimper that escaped her pale, gasping, lips as hot, searing, seemingly relentless, waves of pain overtook her.

"Awwmmm." She whimpered, thrashing weakly as much as her restraints would allow. She gritted her teeth, fighting back a scream, as another searing wave overtook her.

The monsters in the shadows leaned forward excitedly, eager for their grotesque show to begin.

"…I'm sorry…" The girl whispered, before gritting her teeth and pushing down with all her might, small body trembling.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed, loudly, pushing the through the searing, agonizing pain of the small body's shoulder becoming firmly lodged inside her.

The monsters eyes gleamed sinisterly in the darkness, a pack of ravenous wolves, almost mindless with hunger, waiting for the right moment the strike and devour their prey.

As the cold, comfortless floor became drenched in sickly, dark red blood and with a pained noise between a grunt and a pathetic, fearful, sob, the body inside her dislodged form its stuck position.

The girl screamed and failed, feeling strength leave her small body as she beared down roughly. She cried, tears farther blurring her mismatched eyes, as the full reality of her horrible situation hit her not unlike her attackers' brutally and relentless assault.

"AHHHH!" She gritted teeth, fighting the urge of her body in a vain, pathetic attempt to protect the small, helpless, defenseless, life inside her. _"I'm…not…g-going…t-to…l-let…. her…b-be b-born…i-into…a…l-life…o-f…. r-rape."_ Unfortunately, after some time, she could no longer fight her body's instincts. Bowing her head in defeat, the dark-haired girl screamed as her body expelled the naked, blood-covered, grotesque form out of her naturally. With one more sob, lonely, frightened and tortured, she collapsed against the cold, harsh, gray wall of her prison, feeling weak and ill.

The last thing she heard were the cries and screams of her child as she was forcibly and brutally taken by the monsters who forced her into the world.

* * *

 **Originally published:** Nov. 19, 2017


	4. You know it's true when it's tragic

Silver eyes stared longingly at the pale she-cat, thoughts swirling darkly. She grinded her teeth as a ridiculously handsome tom approached the gray she-cat, nuzzling her and looking at her lovingly. The dark gray she-cat scowled, it should be _her_ gazing at the pale she-cat as if she was the only creature in existence. The she-cat was so absorbed in her feelings of rejection that she didn't realize the object of her, now unobtainable, affection was speaking to her.

"…., isn't that great?"

"Huh? Was the spaced-out response.

A look of annoyance temporarily appeared in the pale gray she-cat's fiery orange eyes before being replaced with blinding, shimmering joy and excitement, "I'm going to have Ash's kits, isn't that great?"

"Oh, huh, that's great." The disheartened she-cat faked excitement and happiness, watching the pale she-cat bound away with kit-like energy.

The emotionally broken she-cat turned and walked out of camp, slightly dragging her paws. Words of rejection plagued her mind like dark, menacing, storm as she walked through the dimly-lit forest.

"… _. we can still be friends, Shadow."_

"… _. don't feel the same."_

Feeling trapped and hopeless, she ran, kicking up grass and crashing through underbrush.

" _I told you she'd never love you, they you were wasting your time, you pathetic excuse for a she-cat."_ A deep, ominous voice growled menacingly, insult echoing loudly through Shadow's sorrow-ridden mind causing to squeeze her eyes shut. She continued to run blindly, letting her paws carry her to a cliff with a ragging, foamy river beneath her. A peaceful feeling descended over her as she sighed deeply, feeling the burden of rejection and life ebb away like rose petals being carried on the breeze. She let herself hurl off the cliff.

 _Smoke, why couldn't you love me?_ She though, overwhelmed with a fresh wave of crippling sadness before all went black.

* * *

 **Originally published** : Oct. 4, 2017


End file.
